


You're Like A Daughter To Me

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: (Yes this is cass's side of you are like a mother to me)She grabbed. "Yes." She said."Ca?" Barbara asked."Cassandra?"She looked at Barbara and smiled.Cassandra looked at Barbara and smiled.





	You're Like A Daughter To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are Like a Mother to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085953) by [dykecassandrawayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne). 



"Hey you!"

Robin looked away. She punched him.

"Not you Robin. Go get an ice pack while I talk to her." Barbara said.

"Uh, okay Oracle." Robin said.

"You can call me Babara, this isn't patrol." She said.

"Yeah okay." Robin said as he left the room.

"So you need a name." Barbara said.

She just pointed at a bin of the bat symbol.

Barbara shook her head. "No, not that kind of name. A civilian name. Like I'm both called Oracle and Barbara or Babs."

"I came up with a list of girl and unisex names that aren't terrible." 

"Abigail. Allison. Amy. Angel. Barbara."

"Yeah you could be Barbara too. Barbara Junior. BJ… oh no. Nevermind. Wow I never thought about that. Okay next name is Bette. Billie. Brittany. Callie. Candance. Carly. Cassandra. Ca-"

She grabbed. "Yes." She said.

"Ca?" Barbara asked.

"Cassandra?"

She looked at Barbara and smiled.

Cassandra looked at Barbara and smiled.

Barbara smiled back. "Cassandra. I like it. It was one of the names that made my top five list along with Amy, Thelma, Bette, and of course Barbara."

Cassandra blinked at her.

"You know how we called you a boy when you were first brought to the clocktower. When you had been shot in the leg."

Cassandra nodded.

"While people thought I was a boy for ten years." Barbara said.

Cassandra nodded.

"You're like me." Barbara said.

Two weeks later she handed Cassandra a mask. "You're like me, Cassie. You're Batgirl."

"Babs." Cassandra said.

Babs stared at her as she signed a B and touched Babs with her other hand.

"Holy shit. You said my name. Cassie, I'm so proud of you." Babs hugged.

Cassandra freaked out so much when she thought in words. She went straight to Babs who was as shocked as she was.

Babs was pissed when she eventually got to explain what happened and how she got this way. Her body read I want to protect you and I love you. Cassandra did not understand why.

"Hey, Cassie, can I ask you a question?" Barbara asked. Cass had started to understand nicknames now. It had been about two months since she was changed.

"Yes, you can. What is it?" Cass asked, looking up from a children's book that Barbara bought her. It was her favorite one. It was about Batman and bedtime. The Robin in it was Tim.

"Before you could really understand… how did you know you were a girl?" Barbara asked.

Cass blinked gender was a concept she barely understood now. "I did not. I just knew he and him and boy felt wrong."

"And how does girl and she and her feel?" Barbara asked.

"Better. Gender is not something I understand but being a girl is better than being called a boy." Cass hated being called he even before she knew what it meant. She was a good alternative.

"Could you be nonbinary?" Barbara asked.

"What is that?"

And that was the night Barbara helped Cass figure out somethings. For one, while Cass was nonbinary, she was kind of girl too, so she still was good with she/her pronouns.

Bruce adopted Cass. Cass was glad about this. Bruce understood her in certain ways. But Babs faked being happy about it. She was sad. Cass didn't understand why.

Cass pulled off her mask. She and Steph were on Steph's bed after a mission. She looked at Steph and read her. I want you. I love you. I need you. Her I love you was different from Babs.

Steph was her best friend who made her feel all fuzzy inside.

Cass kissed her. Steph kissed back.

When they parted Steph gasped. "Holy shit. Holy shit." 

Steph's phone rang. "It's my mom, she's at work I better take this."

Cass freaked out and ran to Babs.

She returned later though because Babs helped her. Steph was crying. I am sad. I am hurt.

"Steph?" Cass called out.

"Why did you kiss me?" Steph asked. I am mad.

"I love you." Cass said.

"Then why did you run?" I am scared. Why was she scared Cass wondered.

"When you said holy shit I thought you didn't like me. It's stupid. I'm stupid." Cass said.

"No you're not." Steph moved closer. I want you. I need you. She and Cass kissed.

Cass felt sick when she saw the body. Steph's body. Steph was dead. She was dead. 

No. Why?

Why?

Cass could not believe her eyes. This had to be a trick; an illusion. Some sort of a sick joke.

She wanted to scream and hit something. This had to be torture. 

How dare they. How dare they! 

Steph was dead. Cass saw her body. Cass sobbed over her dead body.

Steph was dead. She could not be in the Batcave right now. The girl who she kissed. The girl who liked to tease criminals with her puns and jokes. The girl who wasn't scared of Batman. The girl who was tortured by the Black Mask. The girl who died.

The girl who died. 

She couldn't be alive but Cass has died before but that was different but was it? Cass couldn't think.

Cass walked up to the girl wearing the Spoiler costume. Steph had been Robin when she died. Tim reluctantly became Robin again after her death. Steph wasn't Spoiler anymore, she was her Robin. Her Robin.

The girl looked at her and she had Steph's eyes.

Cass could read her body language so easily. I'm sorry. I'm guilty. I need you. I love you. I missed you. I'm guilty. Guilty. I'm sorry. 

Tim's body said I am mad and happy. 

Dick's said I am worried and mad.

Bruce's said 

"Cassie?" The girl said. Her voice was cracking. It was Steph's voice but she couldn't be Steph. Steph was dead.

"Spoiler." Cass said.

"You can call me Steph, we're in the cave." 

"Steph is dead." Cass hissed. She was angry. She felt hot tears roll down her face under her mask.

The Spoiler girl frowned. "I'm not dead. I never was. Leslie saved me and faked my death to try to stop others from following my footsteps." 

"I cried over Steph's body. You're not her." 

"Cass. It is her." Tim said.

"Stay out of this, please." Spoiler said.

"No."

Spoiler sighed. "Yes. That body was a random dead girl from the street." 

"No."

"My death was faked. I am so sorry." Steph said. Cass accepted that this girl was Steph. Her Robin. Her Spoiler. Her girlfriend.

Cass ran out of the cave, pulling off her Batgirl suit. Steph was alive.

She went to the clocktower. The clocktower was good and Babs would be there.

No Babs so she punched a punching bag. Then she did it again. And again. She kept doing it until Babs came.

"How are you doing, Cassie?"

Cass stopped and looked at her. "I thought she died."

"We all did."

"I wept for her."

"I know."

"I missed her."

"I know."

"I loved her."

"Loved? Or love?" Barbara asked.

Cass frowned. "I don't know. I feel upset and mad."

"And you have the right to be. Maybe time will heal this wound." Barbara said. Cass just gave her a slight smile.

Babs was right; time did heal all wounds.

"You make a beautiful bride." Babs said as she did Cass's hair. I love you.

"Thank you. And thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"Not really walking more like rolling. But it's no problem. I know that with Bruce being dead things might be harder but I'm glad I'm here for you since he can't be." Barbara said. I love you. But not the same as Steph.

"I would have you roll me down the aisle even if he was alive."

"What? Why?"

"You are like a mother to me, Babs." Cass said before signing a B and the word mom.

Barbara smiled slightly. "Thanks, Cassie. You're like a daughter to me."

Barbara held Cass's hand as they went down the aisle. 

When Cass and her got to the end, Cass gave her a hug and whispered, "I love you, Babs." I love you, mom.

"I love you too, Cassie." Barbara whispered as Cass moved to her place next to Stephanie.


End file.
